This invention relates generally to transfer of data, and more particularly to systems and methods for communicating video data between a mobile imaging system and a fixed monitor system.
Mobile C-arms and other imaging and patient monitoring devices are used extensively in operating rooms (OR), Radiology departments, outpatient clinics, and Cardiac and Vascular intervention suites. Moreover, most modern hospitals and clinics have a wall mounted or ceiling mounted video monitor built-in. A plurality of non-mobile imaging systems are “hard wired” as one of a plurality of video sources to the built-in monitor.
However, the mobile C-arms and navigation systems are less frequently plugged into the built-in monitor because of an inconvenience of manually connecting and disconnecting a video feed to the built-in monitor, of an inconvenience of making any video system adjustments for displaying a video signal on the built-in monitor, or of a potential for video signal incompatibilities between the mobile C-arms and the built-in monitor.